Call Sign DarkRain
by WindrissQuinn
Summary: When Rey decides to rescue Kylo Ren instead of leaving him after their battle, things go wrong. Completely wrong. She finds herself having to trust in a stranger, who might just have some answers she's been searching for. He's hiding something and she knows it. Could he possibly be connected to her? And dealing with a moody captured sith has it's problems too.
1. Escape and a meeting

**Well, I got a new story idea. After watching The Force Awakens, I knew I had to write a story during the time of the First Order and the Resistance. So I dug around in my head for some ideas, and came up with this. Starts at the end of the fight between Kylo Ren and Rey. Fell free to leave your thoughts in the comments. Enjoy!**

* * *

The planet shook with earthquakes and explosions. The ground was beginning to tear appart, gaping cracks separating the earth. Rey doged the cracks, always running, always looking, keeping her eye out for Finn. She couldn't find him anywhere. Suddenly, the earth split wide open, right infront of her. She jumped back, managing to stay on her feet. A fleeting thought passed her mind...Ren. _He's wounded. Will he be able to escape the explosions?_ She hated the guy, of course, but no one should have to go like that. _He's the enemy_ she argued with herself. _He straight up murdered his own father. He wounded, maybe even killed Finn, and tried to kill me. He deserves what he's getting._ Still, she couldn't help thinking how she would feel if everyone just left her to die. _Fine!_ she internally yelled at herself. _I'll go at least look for him._

She stumbled back the way she had come, looking for the dark figure among the snowy forest floor. She doubted she would find him, doubted she would get off this planet before it blew, still she searched.

She was about to double back when she saw him. He had pulled himself up against a tree, unable to move any further. She cautiously approached him. He wasn't moving, but somehow Rey knew he wasn't dead. She leaned closer and poked his good shoulder. His eyes opened slowly, painfully

"Come to finish me off, scavenger scum?" he murmured. "Be my guest. I can't stop you. Go ahead, finish what you started."

Rey didn't answer him. She meerly heafted him up, slinging his good arm around her neck and proceded to half drag, half carry him. She had no clue why she was doing this or where she would take him, but she kept pushing forward, stumbling when the ground shook violently.

She turned to Ren. "If you know where we could find something to fly ourselves off this blasted planet before it goes kaboom, you'd better speak up."

He nodded. They might be enemies, but neither of the wanted to die tonight. He pointed right. "There's a small hanger that way. Might be a Tie fighter or something there. I don't know."

He felt useless, weak, and angry. Everything had gone wrong today. Everything. He didn't want to think about it. They just had to make it to the hanger and soon. Rey was right. Starkiller base was about to blow, and it would take them with it when it did.

Before long, they saw the hanger. It was small, but if they were lucky, they just might find a ship of some sort. If they didn't, well, then they were royally screwed. Fortunatly, there were a few Tie fighters. Rey open the hatch to one and helped Ren climb inside. He sank down in the gunner's seat and tried to stifle a groan. His battle with Rey had left him weak and wounded, and now she expected him to go along with this? But at this point, he really didn't care.

Rey climbed into the pilot's chair and got the fighter running. Quickly, she took off and started manuvering out of the woods they were trapped in. She set the scanners to search for other ships, hoping to catch a signal from Poe's X-wing squad. Nothing. But just then the planet groaned, splitting and bursting. It was now or never. Rey gunned the engines and shot towards the sky, but it wasn't quite enough. The planet exploded, sending a shock wave towards the tiny Tie fighter, sending Rey, her fighter, and her sith spiralling, out of control, off into space.

* * *

Rey awoke suddenly. _What a dream! If I had dreams lik that every night, I wouldn't want to wake up._ she thought. She rolled over and opened her eyes. She wasn't on Jakku. Where was she? She sat up and looked around her. She was lying on a firm matteress in a room that appeared to be a medical bay. A small one, but still a medical bay. Ren lay on a matteress across from her, still apparently sleeping. As soon as she saw Ren, all of the memories came rushing back. Her capture, her escape, the death of Han Solo, her battle with the man that was at the moment sleeping as if he didn't have a care in the world. Also, the last thing she remembered was escaping Starkiller base with Ren and the whole planet exploding. So where was she now?

She sat up slowly and slid off the bed. Wandering around a strange ship probably wasn't the best idea, but she was running out of options. She notice the lightsaber she had fought Ren with was lying on the small counter in the med bay. She grabbed it and clicked it to her belt before continuing her search for answers. She follow a short hallway and nearly tripped over a small BB unit droid. She knelt down and looked at the droid. "Uhh... hey, could you tell me where I am? I don't remember how I got here."

The droid beeped a hi-pitched squeal, and turned and rolled off down another short hallway. Rey followed it. It stopped infront of a closed door. A couple of beeps and the door opened and a youngish man stuck his head out. He couldn't have been more than mid to late twenties. Upon seeing Rey, He smiled.

"Hey! Glad to see you finally woke up. I was hoping you would."

Rey looked at him suspisiously. "Where am I?" she demanded.

"You're aboard the _Rogue Shadow_. I found your Tie drifting and hauled her in. Wasn't sure I had got to you and the other guy in time, but you seem to be okay now."

"And 'The other guy'? will he be okay?"

The man shrugged. "I'm no doctor, but I think he'll pull through. That must have been some fight he was in, though. I would've liked to see it."

Rey turned a deep shade of red. She didn't want to talk about this. The man must have seen her discomfort, so he changed the subject

"My name's Shayne, Shayne Eclipse. My droid is BB-6. And you are...?"

"I'm Rey, and my...uh...my friend's name is... Ben," She said uncomfortably. She didn't like refering to Kylo Ren as her friend, but she didn't want to tell this stranger the truth about him. Not yet, not untill she knew she could trust him.

Suddenly, there was a crash from the med bay. Both Rey and Shayne jumped and spun around. Rey laughed nervously. "Guess my friend's waking up," she said.


	2. In which Shayne gives Rey a Choice

**Wassap Peeps! It's been a long while, but I'm not abandoning ship. Nothing left to say really, except Enjoy! (also review. That's always nice too)**

* * *

 _"I guess my friend woke up"_

If looks could kill, Rey would be cold stiff dead by now. Shayne's eyes were shooting daggers at her.

"If that blood-thirsty maniac so much as scratches this ship, I will personally kill him!"

 _So he isn't a complete idiot_ thought Rey to herself. _He knew it was Ren all along._

They both ran down the hall to the med bay. When they arrived, it was all Rey could do to keep from laughing. The crash had been Kylo, falling off of the medical bed where he had been sleeping. Suprisingly, he hadn't woken up and was sleeping as peacefully as one could while lying sprawled across the floor. Rey glanced at Shayne. He had a look on his face that was a mix between amusement and disgust. But mostly disgust. He sighed and hauled Ren back on to the bed. After reconnecting the med drip back to Ren's arm, he turned and strode quickly from the room, followed by BB-6 and Rey.

He led her to the cockpit and after seating himself in the pilot's chair, motioned for her to sit in the seat behind him. Swinging his legs around so that he was facing her, commenced to stare at her untill she was embarressed.

After being satisfied that she was uncomfortable, Shayne spoke.

"Now, you're going to start from the beginning and tell me the truth. And trust me , I know when someone is lying to me. Those were no ordainary burns and slashes I found on you and him. Those were from a lightsaber. Also care to explain why you were traveling alone, in a Tie fighter, with _that_ man?"

Rey swallowed. Her story was insane. Would anyone ever believe her? So she tried to beat around the bush. "You wont believe me", she warned.

Shayne's face remained emotionless. " I'll be the judge of that," he said evenly.

So Rey decided to get it over with, starting with BB-8's appearence on Jakku and ending with her fight with Kylo Ren on Starkiller base. The whole time she had been talking, she had been watching Shayne for some sign of... well, something. But so far, nothing. Finally, she decided to speak.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

Shayne shook his head. "It's not the craziest story I've heard. You say that's Mas... I mean that old Jedi's lightsaber?"

Rey nodded her head. " That's what Maz Kanata said. I didn't want to take it at first, but in the end, somehow I just knew what I needed to do."

Shayne nodded in agreement. "I get you. Now decide. You can stay here with me untill I finish up some business, then I'll take you and _him_ to the Resistance. Or I can drop you off at the closest space port. But he stays with me. Either way, I'm taking him where he belongs. To the resistance. I'm leaving the choice up to you. Take your time, think about it, but I want an answer in the morning."

"Not much time to think, huh?"

"Just make your decision."

"I'll let you know."

Rey turned and left the cockpit. She went back to the medbay and sat down on a bunk. She just wanted her old life back. Or did she? She sighed. She didn't know what she wanted anymore. She glanced at Ren. The lightsaber slash on his face would scar, she thought randomly. She had alot to think about.

* * *

Shayne was sitting at the controls, thinking. After everything he had done to avoid the Jedi and everything else, here he was, with Ren and this scavenger girl with a lightsaber, who claimed it was Luke's. Master Luke's lightsaber that had dissapeared after his hand had gotten cut off at Bespin. Shayne had heard all of the stories plenty of times, but this, this was new.

He sighed. _I shouldn't get involved. I should just take them straight to the nearest spaceport and wash my hands of the whole deal. The_ last _thing I need to do is get involved._

He stood up from his seat and went back to his room, pausing briefly to see if Ren was still out. He was. Rey didn't notice him looking in, so he thought it best to just leave her alone to make her decision. He headed back to his room and locked the door. Kicking off his boots, he laid back on his bed. _People,_ he thouht. _How long has it been since I've had interraction with people?_ He closed his eyes. _Not long enough apparently._

* * *

Hux was pacing. This was very, very, bad. Ren was missing( _good riddence_ thought Hux to himself) But Supreme Commander Snoke was not pleased. He said that he _sensed_ that he was still alive, and that if Hux wanted to stay _not_ dead, then he had better find him soon. Hux groaned. There was a whole galaxy out there, and he had no idea where to start looking. He needed someone who was an expert in this field. Someone who's job was to find missing objects or people. He needed a bounty hunter. And a good one at that. But he had know idea who to contact. Well, maybe there was one person, but would she take the job?

* * *

 **I was going to make this chapter a little longer, but I needed to update. It's been forever. Also needed to leave open questions. Lmk your thoughts!**


	3. Breakfast and a Decision

**Heelloo Peeps! I've been updating my other story more so I haven't worked on this on as much as I'd like, but here's a new chapter anyway!**

 **Thanks to those of you who have wrote reviews. Your words mean so much to me!**

* * *

Hux paced. It's what he did when he was impatient, frustrated, mad, or worried. Right now, he was every single one of those things. She had refused to take the job! How could she! But deep down, he really didn't want her to take the job. Who knows what she would have had to done to locate and retrieve Ren. Still, a stark refusal was irritating. He pursed his lips together, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. At least _he_ knew how to handle his frustration, instead of flying into a blind raged tantrum like _someone_ he knew. There was a knock on his door. He growled. He was definetly not in the mood for work right now.

"What do you want?!" he said irritably.

"Sir, Captain Phasma wishes to speak with you", said the voice from outside the door.

"Tell her I'm busy!"

"She says it's urgent, sir."

"Fine. tell her to meet me at the bridge."

"Yes sir. Right away sir."

Hux took another deep breath. Maybe Phasma had located Ren. Maybe, just maybe...

He quickly strode to the lift that would take him to the bridge. When the lift let him out, he strode up to his position as general. The officers saluted him as he passed, but he ignored them. Phasma was waiting for him.

"Well, do you have news on the location of Ren yet?" he said, getting straight to the point.

"Not yet sir, but we are trying", she said

"Then what did you need?"

"Sir, you instructed me to tighten up my hold on the troops after the incident with FN-2187. It was meerly time to make my report."

Hux sighed. "Yes, yes I know. I was just hoping we had a lead on Ren. Not that I miss him", he said under his breath.

"I understand sir. I will redouble the effort."

"Thank you Captain. That will be all."

Hux felt like he needsed to punch someone. That Kylo was going to ruin his career. Ren would fall and drag Hux with him. Kylo Ren's failure was going to get both of them killed.

* * *

Rey woke up with a start. She had been dreaming of the islands surrounded by water again. It was always such a beautiful dream, but somehow left her feeling sick to her stomach.

She sat up slowly, avoiding bashing her head on the underside of the bunk above her. She straightened her clothes, painfully aware that they were in a worse shape than ever. She quickly did her hair in her traditional style of three buns in the back. She didn't know why she did it this way, she just always had as long as she could remember.

She got up and grabbed the lightsaber. She refused to even think of it as hers. Clipping it to her belt, she went over to Ren to check on him. He was still unconcious. She noticed that in the night, someone had come and changed the bandage on his face.

 _Must've been Shayne,_ she said to herself. _And speaking of him, I've got to come to a decision._ She sighed. She definetly didn't want to be dropped off at some random planet to try and find her way on her own, but on the other hand, she knew nothing of this stranger. What kind of business did he conduct? Well, he could be a space pirate for all she knew, but he was offering her a ride back to the Resistance. Beggars can't be choosers. She wondered if anyone back at the Resistance had missed her. She wondered what had happened to Finn. Was he okay? What had happend to Chewie and the _Millenium Falcon._ Had they gone with Starkiller base too?

She had too many questions, and far too few answers. She decided to go look for her host. She walked down the small hallway, this time really looking at the ship. It was old, but not too old. It looked like it had come from the Imperial era. It was definetly custom, Rey could tell. She followed the hallwaywhich led to several doors. One of the doors was open, and she cautiously stuck her head in. It was the galley, and a smell that made Rey's stomach growl was wafting towards her eager nose.

BB-6 leaned out from behind a counter and beeped a cheerful welcome. Rey smiled at him. He reminded her of Poe's droid BB-8. BB-6 was a dark navy blue and grey paint scheme.

 _Fitting,_ she thought. _He matches the whole decor of the ship._

She watched as the small droid rolled around, doing she knew not what, but whatever he was making, it smelled delicious. She sat down at the bar counter to wait. She wasn't sure what she waiting for, but she didn't know what to do with herself exactly. She wondered when the ship's captain would show. She heard footsteps in the hallway. She looked up expectentely. Nothing in her life prepared her what she saw.

Shayne walked in completly shirtless, his dark hair messy, and barefoot. He noticed her staring at him, but didn't seem to care. He slumped himself down on the barstool next to her. She couldn't help but notice that his back, chest, and arms were covered in scars of various length and depth. But most interesting was the tattoo on his left shoulder. It was a symbol she had seen many times during her scavenging days. It was done in a dark blue, and it's lines were still clear, as it had been etched in yesterday. It was the symbol of the Rebel Alliance.

She didn't know what to think. Who was this man? He was too young to have been a rebel. So what was his story? She glanced at his face to see that he had been watching her stare at him. She blushed and looked at anything but him. She was relieved when BB-6 plopped two plates down, one infront of each of them. Shayne didn't say anything, but automaticly fell to eating, as if it were routine. Which it probably was. Rey took a bite of... whatever this was. She gave a surprised gasp. It was heavenly. She sighed into her fork. It was sooo good, and she didn't even know what it was. Shayne gave a slight smile.

"You like?"

Rey nodded. Did she like it? Ha, that was funny. She loved it.

"What is it?"

Shayne shrugged. "I don't know. If it was up to me, I would live on ration bars and energy drinks, but BB-6 had other ideas. Can't say I'm saddend at all."

Rey gave herself over to the enjoyment of her food. BB-6 made sure her plate was kept full, and Rey made sure it was kept empty. Shayne looked on with amusement, drinking his energy drink which apparently BB-6 hadn't been able to make him give up.

Finally when Rey was comfortably full, and Shayne had downed the last drop of his second drink, he turned to her.

"Have you made up your mind yet?"

Rey pursed her lips. "Can I ask you a question?" she said. "I mean more like a couple questions."

Shayne shrugged. "I don't see why not."

Rey pondered her question for a moment. "What do you do for a living?" she finally asked.

"Well that depends on who I'm talking to."

"If you were talking to me?"

She watched his face, a conflict of emotions was evident in his eyes and facial features. He closed his eyes then looked at her.

"Somehow I feel like I can't lie to you. I work for the Shadow Syndicate. They're a contracting group. People come to them with their problems, and the syndicate assigns their people to the various jobs. All kinds of people work for the syndicate. Bounty hunters, smugglers, pilots, hitmen, dancers, it doesn't matter. They've got everyone."

"So what do you do?"

"What they tells me to. As of late, I've been smuggling valuable artifacts offworld and delivering them to a contact. Last year it was transporting Rancor eggs. That wasn't so fun. I was always living in mortal dread that one would hatch." he gave a short laugh.

"So you're saying that you have a delivery to drop off somewhere, and then you can take me to the resistance?"

He nodded. "Something like that."

"Then I'd like to stay untill you're done."

"Okay." He glanced at her clothes. "You can borrow some clothes if you want. They'll be too big, but you know, if you wanted."

"Oh, thanks."

He got up and swept some crumbs off of the counter. "There is a refreshener off of the med bay. Feel free to clean up if you want."

She smiled. "Thanks. That's a very generous offer."

"No problem. We'll be jumping into hyperspace in about 20 minutes."

"Okay."

She watched him leave. He was nice, she decided. Not a creep, thank goodness. Still, he was hiding alot, and it made her feel uncomfortable. Some kind of gut feeling. She wondered if it was the Force. She still wondered about his tattoo. She knew what symbol that was, and it made her curious. Why? Still too many questions.

* * *

Shayne sat down at the controls of the _Rogue Shadow._ He set the nav computer to the coordinace he wanted, then leaned back in his chair. He had the fleeting thought that he should put somemore clothes on, but shrugged. Who cares anyway?

He heard his ship's com beeping. He leaned over and switched it on. It was Harley. Her smirking face was the last thing he needed this morning. He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Hey Harley."

"Hey Sexy", she said with her famous smirk.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't call me that, please."

"Whatever", said the ginger.

"What's up?", said Shayne

"My brother, Shayne. That's what's up. He actually had the audacity to contact me!"

"Damn, that sucks. He is kinda a jerk. What did he want from his little sis?"

"He wanted me to take on a bounty for him. _For him!_ Can you belive it?!"

"Yes, yes I can actually. Like I said before, he's a jerk."

She slumped in her seat. "Yeah, tell me about it."

"Who was the contract for?"

"Well you see, that's the funny thing. He wanted me to look for Kylo Ren. Eclipse, I thought Ren died during the battle for Starkiller base."

Shayne swallowed. Hux was looking for Ren. This was the last straw. He was getting way to involved. He had known it from the beginning. But there was going back now.

" I don't know what to tell you, Harley. Look, I'm going to finish an assignment. I'm about to make the jump. Catch you later."

He shut off the com. This was terrific. Absaultely great. Hux was looking for Ren, which meant Snoke knew that Ren was still alive. He had escaped Snoke's grasp for this long, he could last a little longer.

* * *

Poe Dameron was not happy with how the attack had gone. In fact he was very sad. Many of the pilots that had been shot down were his friends. His new friend Finn was badly injured, Rey was missing, (he refused to think she was dead) and Han Solo was gone. True, they had blown up Starkiller Base, but at what cost?

"They knew the risk when they all went out there to fight, Poe", said a voice at his elbow. He turned around quickly to see General Leia standing beside him. She put a hand on his shoulder. "Every last one of them knew the risk."

Poe shook his head. "That doesn't make them anymore alive to me. I know they're gone. And it's not right."

Leia smiled sadly. "Yes, I know Poe. But we have to keep fighting untill the Republic is firmly on it's feet again." The republic had been destroyed once again, leaving. the Resistance on it's own to fight against the First Order.

Poe placed his hand on hers that rested on his shoulder. "General", he said hesitantly "I would like permission to go and look for Rey. I don't think she's dead. Somehow I know."

Leia nodded. "I know. I don't believe she is either. You _should_ _go._ Take Chewie and the _Falcon._ Han", she paused, choaking slightly,"Would have wanted someone to go look for her. Chewie will want to go. He told me he thinks Rey is a sweet girl. Yes Poe, you should go."

Poe nodded. "I'm taking BB-8. We'll leave first thing in the morning."

Leia squeased his hand. "I'll be there to see you off."

* * *

 **You guys like? LMK in the comments. Your comments** **brighten my day, and it only takes a second!**


	4. Kylo Ren Awakens

**Wassup Peeps! I hope you all had a good Easter! That's pretty much it. I guess we'll just dive into the story now, shall we?**

 **Thank you to those of you who reviewed. It means so much to me!**

Warning: suggestive talking, language, and stuff. This is T rated after all.

* * *

Rey stepped out of the refresher wringing her hair out in a towel. It felt so good to be clean. In fact, she hadn't felt this clean in a long time. She felt years younger. Throwing on the too-large clothes that Shayne had given her, she ran her fingers through her wet hair in an attempt to comb it.

Hanging the towel on the back of the door, she made her way to the cockpit. They were in hyperspace, with they stars speeding past them at lightspeed. Shayne wasn't in the pilots chair however. BB-6 was there, keeping an eye on the controls.

She turned and went down the hall, past his door. There were several other doors besides the kitchen and the cargo bay. One of the said doors was slightly ajar. She peeked in before slipping in. Shayne was there, doing a handstand, holding himself up with one hand, the rest of him carefully balanced. He had his eyes closed, and Rey wasn't sure what he was doing.

"How do you do that?" she asked.

"It's called balancing. Duh."

"But you're holding yourself up with one hand", she persisted.

"So?"

"Isn't that hard?"

"Not really", he said, letting his legs drop to the floor and coming to an upright position. "What do you want?"

"Nothing. Just was wondering something."

"Well, ask away. Can't promise you an answer though."

"Ok." Rey thought for a moment. "Where are we heading?", she finally asked.

"Nar Shadda."

"Nar Shadda? Like as in crime central Nar Shadda?"

He shrugged. "The one and the same. You got a problem with that?"

Rey shook her head. "No, no I was just wondering."

He grabbed an energy drink and unscrewed the lid before offering it to her. She shook her head. He shrugged and took a drink from it himself.

"Remember I told you I work for the Shadow Syndicate? Well, their base of opperations is on Nar Shadda. So, we head there, make my delivery, drop you off at the resistance, and bam, _we_ are done. I go my way, you go your's, everybody wins. Sound good? Actually, never mind how it sounds because that's what we're doing."

He took another swig from his drink. "We'll be there before you know it. So find something to take your mind off of life, and you'll be good."

"What do you do in your off time?" Rey asked.

"Stuff."

"Why are you always so cryptic?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Oh so that's how it is. Answering a question with a question."

"I never promised to answer all of your questions, Rey."

Rey frowned. "Fine. Do whatever you do while you're alone in hyperspace. I'm going to check on... Ben."

Shayne was mid drink when she said 'Ben'. He choaked. Coughing and laughing at the same time, he looked at Rey with the most hilarious face she had seen on him yet.

"What?" Rey said indignitly.

"He would be fuming to hear a scavenger from Jakku calling him Ben like she was his own mother", said Shayne, trying to stop laughing, but failing miserably.

"He would? And how would you know?"

That shut him up. His face resumed it's usual emotionless expression. He didn't say anything else, but quickly exited the room. Rey was confused.

 _This guy is so weird. First he's laughing, then he's rushing off like a stormcloud._ She decided to go check on Ren.

He was sleeping still. The soft beep of the moniter was sorta soothing, and Rey layed down on her bunk, putting her hands behind her head. Closing her eyes, she decided to try this force thing again. Reaching out with her mind, she searched for nothing in particular. Then she gasped. This ship was pulsing with the dark side. And it wasn't Kylo Ren. The ship its self seemed to be immersed in the dark power, as if it had been exposed so long to the dark that it had seeped into the very walls.

She struggled to push through the swirling darkness. She felt Ren's force signature, but she couldn't find Shayne's. She searched, and at last she discovered it. It dark, and had secure walls built everywhere around it. The darkness seemed to be fluxuating around it, as if it were breathing. With her mind, she reached out and touched the wall. Immediately, the darkness built it'self up against her, blocking her from touching the walls again. She retreated, and fled back to her own mind.

Gasping, she sat up and rubbed her head. What had just happened? How had he blocked her like that?

* * *

Shayne felt the brush against his mind. How dare she! She had no right trying to invade his mind. He drew from the darkside and pulled it around himself. That would keep curious force wielding scavengers away. His com beeped. BB-6 informed him that they were aproaching Nar Shadda. He pulled on his boots which he had taken off before training and grabbed his dual blasters with their holsters, strapping them on as he went down to the cockpit.

He pulled them out of hyperspace and entered the atmosphere. Guiding the ship down, brought them to the proper hanger. He could see Darrel Javin's men waiting for his ship. Great, he loved welcoming parties. Not.

On his way to exit the ship, he stuck his head into the med bay.

"Rey, listen to me. I don't care what happens, no matter what, stay on this ship. Do not step outside, don't let yourself be seen. If you are found on this ship, both you, I, and him", he said pointing at Kylo,"could all be in trouble. Like beg-for-death-but-death-wont-come trouble. Just stay on the ship. I'm leaving BB-6 here. If he takes the ship off with out me, don't question him. And I'm trusting that you wont just take my ship and leave me here while I'm gone. Just, just don't let anyone see you, ok?"

"Yeah, got it. Don't be seen."

"Ok."

Shayne stepped into the cargo bay and pressed the door release. Grabbing a hover lift, he loaded some crates onto it and pushed it out to the waiting men.

"Muni chuchi, Eclipse." _(Many greetings, Eclipse)_

"Muni chuchi."

"A whole cargo load, Eclipse?"

"As much as the _Rogue Shadow_ could handle."

The man in charge was a Rodian. He lifted the lid on one of the crates.

"Ah! Pure Kessel spice", he said, taking a big sniff. "High quality too."

"It's what Javin ordered. Can we get it unloaded now?" asked Shayne impatiently.

The rodian looked suspicious. "Where's the other stuff Javin ordered?"

"What? The stims and other drugs? They're in the other crates. You can look if you want. Everything's here."

The rodian pryed the other crate open. Rows of small, neon colored stims were carefully packed so that their shiny glass containers would not be damaged. One of the other men whistled.

"That's a hell of a lot stims", he said, his eyes looking the contents of the crate up and down.

Shayne nodded. "You better believe it. It cost a hell of a lot of credits too, so you'd better be careful."

The rodian gave the orders to unload the cargo hold, and soon all of the heavy crates were unloaded onto hover lifts that would be driven to one of the climate controled, heavily guarded warehouse.

Shayne sighed in relief. Another load made without him getting beheaded, shot, enslaved, or imprisioned by authorities, gangs, and/or the Syndicate itself. If none of that happened, he considered it a good run.

Getting on the speeder that Javin's men had left for him, he sped down the busy streets, heading towards the Syndicate's headquarters.

When he arrived, he left the speeder where he knew it wouldn't get stolen. He walked past many different kinds of people who worked for the Syndicate, all with their own jobs and problems. Weaving his way towards Darrel Javin's section of the building.

Darrel Javin was the directer/owner of the Shadow Syndicate. He was the most powerful man in the Syndicate. True, the Hutts were investors, but Javin was head man. Most people who were contracted by the syndicate worked underneath different handlers, but Shayne always went straight to Javin.

He didn't knock, but walked straight in. He knew Javin had already been informed that the _Rogue Shadow_ was in, so he knew to expect him.

Javin _was_ waiting for him.

"Hello Eclipse", he said pleasantly, but Shayne knew behind the inviting personá there was a silver tongued sarlacc.

"Mr. Javin", said Shayne, taking the seat that his boss offered him.

"I just inspected your shipment. It was fine, but..."

Shayne bit his lip. _Oh great, I wonder what I screwed up this time._

"Your shipment was average. Kaaleem was in here last week with a shipment twice as big."

"Mr. Javin, Kaaleem's shipments are twice as big because his ship is double the size of the _Rogue Shadow._ She wasn't built for transporting goods. She's a fighter, a battle ship."

"Eclipse, your ship is an outdated piece of metal space junk that is only good enough to use for shipping now. She's from the days of the Empire. Your ship was never even a true model. It was a prototype that the Empire never used." Javin looked at him with mock sympathy. "She's an old ship, Eclipse. Maybe it's time you upgraded."

"NO!", Shayne shouted. "I'm not selling the _Shadow._ That's final, Mr. Javin."

"Well there's no reason to get worked up. But, it's time you and I talked business. Because you shipments haven't been, oh, as profitable as I want, I'm going to give you a different job. Bounty work. Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Mr Javin, please. You know I don't do bounties", Shayne protested.

"YOU WILL DO AS I TELL YOU BOY!" said Javin. "You will do exactly as I tell you. Or, I could just contact the First Order. Would you like me to do that?"

"You snake!" shouted Shayne. "You know as well I that they would kill you too."

Javin grinned wickedly. "Oh, I don't think so. You see, I'm pulling a job for them. Plus, they want my alleginces because of all of this", he said motioning towards the door. "All of everything that I've built here. They wouldn't want me to help the resistance, now would they? As for you, If you complete this bounty I'm giving you, You're free. I wont need you anymore. I'll let you off. Do you understand? But If you fail, you lose everything, and I'm turning you over to The First Order. Now, here's the file on the man you're looking for. They want him unharmed and returned safely to them."

"Do they have any leads on his location?" said Shayne, not bothering to look at the file. He was thinking. If he did this, he was free. He could leave the Syndicate without it backfiring on him.

"No leads in the slightest. That's why I want you to take Harley with you. She's the best tracker we have. Now go. Get out of my sight. And don't come back untill you've found him. If you do, then I will have you turned over to the Order. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yeah", said Shayne. "You made yourself pretty clear."

He got up and left, making sure to slam the door behind him. He headed downstairs to the in house cantina. Sure enough, there was Harley, drink in hand and out-arm wrestling anyone who cared to try. Shayne slid down across from her.

"Hey Sexy", she said, giving her usual greeting. "Care to try?"

"Why not?" he said with a shrug.

She positioned her arm against his. "3,2,1" she said, and they began pushing.

"So, I know you don't usually frequent this place. We both know how you hate being around people. What do you want?" She said, struggling against his hand.

"Javin's been _so_ kind as to give me bounty work. And he's assigned you to come along."

Harley's surprise was evident. "Really? What did you do to piss him off?"

Shayne told her about his conversation with Javin, leaving out select parts.

"So Javin's gonna let you out if he do this right? That doesn't seem like something he'd do. Buy if it's true, that's a lucky break for you. I still have to pay my ship off, which means no leaving." She sighed."I wonder how he ropes people into this mess."

Shayne shrugged "Some people gets good deals, others, not so much."

She struggled to keep her arm up against his. "So who are we looking for?"

"I don't know. Someone important to the Order."

Her eyes widened. " No! It couldn't possibly be..."

With her free arm, she grabbed the file that Shayne had set on the table. "Yup, just as I expected." She spun it around for Shayne to look at. It was Kylo Ren.

"Kriffing bastard! I'm going to murder him", said Shayne. Harley didn't know if he meant Javin or Ren, but she assumed that Eclipse would like to kill both.

"This makes things more complicated", he said frowning. "Harley, can you keep a secret?"

"Anything you want, dear", she said with a suggestive smirk on her face. Shayne pretended not to notice.

"I can't really talk about it here", he said. "Come to my ship with me and we'll talk there."

"Are you sure you don't want to do more than talking?" she whispered seductively in his ear.

He slammed her arm down on the table. "Ow", she said, wrenching her arm from his grasp. "You know I was only joking."

"I win", was the reply.

They stood up, and Harley paid for her drink. They walked out together.

"I'll need to stop by my ship and grab my stuff If we're going to be working together. We'll be going on your ship, right?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They walked along in silence for a moment. "You know I was joking, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but if I had said yes, you would have been more than happy to oblige."

She laughed. "You're definetly right about that."

* * *

Rey had obeyed. She had stayed out of sight, but he was taking a long time. She sighed. They had long since unloaded the cargo, and now it was deathly quiet.

Suddenly, Rey heard a thumping, bumping noise in the ship. It was probably BB-6, but Rey went to check anyway. That's when she heard voices.

"Why are we sneaking onto Eclipse's ship again?" said one voice, clearly male human.

"The boss says to plant these listening devices around the ship. Apparently, he want to remotely moniter Eclipse's movements. Can't say I blame him. Eclipse is as sneaky as the devil himself", said a second voice, another human male.

Rey tried to keep her breathing in check. Where was BB-6? Or Shayne? What if those thugs decided to come into the med bay and find Ren?

She crept along the hall, listening, reaching out with the Force. She didn't need to however, for the men were right around the corner.

 _Please don't turn the corner, please don't turn the corner,_ Rey begged silently in her mind. She slipped back down the hall, looking fir something she could use to knock them out of something. She found her blaster, the one Han gave to her. She aslo found a staff of some kind, like the one she had in Jakku. She wondered why it was in the medbay. Who knows.

Creeping down the hall again, she listened for the men. It was quiet, too quiet. She carefully peeked around the corner. The men were not there. She walked slowly, easing forward, trying to feel for them with the force. Just then, a hand was clamped over her mouth. She screamed, and bit down hard on his hand. The man yelled, jumping back, shaking his hand. She brought her stick up and swung it, but it was caught from behind, causing her to lose her balance. She fell back. Looking up, she saw that the other man had crept up from her other side. The first man Jumped to pin her down, but she brought both feet up and kicked him in the crotch. He yelled and stumbled back. She was about to jump up, when a heavy boot stomped on her wrist.

She looked up. It was the second man. He must have circled around beind her. He leaned down, still pinning her wrists down.

"Well, well, well. Aren't you a little spitfire."

"Let me go", Rey said through clinched teeth.

"Hey Raz", said the man holding her down. "The little lady wants me to let her go."

"I'll be damned if you do", said Raz. "She needs to be punished."

" _Well,_ She is a pretty little thing, that's for sure. But what I want to know is what she's doing on Eclipse's ship."

"Don't care, Bashen. Hold her down."

Rey's mind was screaming for her to do something, but her body wouldn't obey. Raz was running his eyes hungrily up and down her body. Bashen laughed. Rey closed her eyes, mentaly screaming. _Help! Oh no please!_ But her lips never made a sound.

Suddenly, there was a hiss of a blade and someone screaming bloody murder. Rey's hands became unpinned, and she tried to get up, but a heavy weight fell across her legs. It was a dead body. She craned her head and saw a red blade plunging through the chest of one of her attackers. The blade retracted and the body slumped to the floor. She came face to face with Kylo Ren.

* * *

 **Well, there's a bit of suspense for you. Please LMK how you liked this chapter. Thanks!**


	5. After the Awakening

**Howdy howdy Peeps!**

 **I watched Force Awakens again this past weekend. (I preordered it) It was AWESOME! Plus, the new teaser trailer for Rogue One is out. (double awesome!)**

 **Also, the season finale for Rebels was pretty epic. Is it just me, or is Kanan starting to look like General Kota from The Force Unleashed?**

 **Thank you to all who are following and reviewing! I couldn't do this without your support!**

* * *

Shayne and Harley had just picked up her stuff from her ship and were headed back to the hanger where the _Rogue Shadow_ was. Shayne stopped dead in his tracks, causing Harley to run into him.

"What the hell, Eclipse? You can't just stop right infront of people", she said, irritated.

"Something wrong back at the ship. Come on", he said, taking off running.

"But how do you _know?_ ", she said.

"Gut feeling!" he called back to her.

"I swear, if we go running off every time you have a _gut feeling,_ we're screwed", she yelled after him.

Reaching the hanger, Shayne carefully aproached the ship, blasters drawn. Harley caught up to him, dropped her gear and pulled out her blaster rifle. Together, they cautiously peeked their heads into the open cargo area. Nothing. They eased up and Shayne took a quick visual scan of the whole room. Nothing... wait, why was the door open to the rest of the ship?

They ran and walled up on either side of the door.

"I'll go first", Shayne whispered. "And you cover me."

Harley nodded. Shayne whipped around and dodge rolled into the hallway. He cleared the first area before motioning for Harley to move up. Slowly, they made their way down the hall. Rounding the corner, they came up on Rey, backed up against the wall, shaking her head. Harley stared in amazement.

"Is this what you wanted to sho...agh", A hand clamped around her throat from behind and a red blade ignighted infront of her face.

Shayne didn't turn around. Instead, he look questionly at Rey, then at the dead bodies on the floor.

"Ren", she said simply.

Harley was none too pleased that she had let someone get the jump on her. "Let go of me, you son of a Hutt."

"Pirate", said Ren addressing Shayne, who still had his back to him. "You will fly this ship, and take me to the First Order, or this woman dies."

"You wont kill her, Ren", said Shayne in a strangely calm voice. "You wont."

Kylo's eyes flashed. "How dare you oppose me! I am Kylo Ren, of the Knights of Ren, and you are pirate trash. I have killed many people and I will kill this woman if you do not comply."

"I know how many people you have killed Ren", Shayne said quietly. "And I wont let you add Harley to your score." He turned around and faced Kylo. "Remember me?"

Kylo's eyes bugged out. "YOU!" he shouted. "Now I _will_ kill her!"

"No you wont."

Shayne took out a devise and pressed a button. Immediatly, Ren body was racked with electricity from a shocker on his wrist. He crumpled to the floor. Harley jumped up and backed away, her rifle trained on Ren's head.

"Can I pop him, Eclipse? At least in the shoulder?"

"No, better not. Let's get him secured before he wakes up."

Shayne clapped a pair of binders on Ren and heaved him over his shoulder, half dragging, half carrying him.

"What are you going to do with him?" questioned Rey.

Shayne grunted under his burden. "Damn he's heavy. I'm gonna shove him in a closet for now. We'll deal with him when he wakes up. Harley, you and Rey better go find BB-6. I have a feeling Javin's men put a restraining bolt on him or something, otherwise he would have contacted me." He went off, dragging Ren with him.

Harley slung her rifle on her back and stuck her hand out. "I'm Harley, if you didn't catch that. I'm sure Eclipse will have a perfectly good explaination for all of this. But in the mean time, why don't you tell me what happened?"

Rey shook her hand. "I'm Rey. I...well, I heard those men aboard, and I went to check it out. I guess it was a dumb move on my part. I can fight, but there were two of them. They...", she paused and shuddered. "They tried to..."

Harley put her hands on Rey's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "You don't have to say it. And then Ren killed them?"

"Yeah, then you guys came and, well, you know, _Zap._ "

Harley smiled. "Shayne has this thing for electrical zappy stuff. You'll get used to it if you're around him enough." She looked Rey over and shook her head. "We need to get you some real clothes, girl."

Rey blushed. "Well...I..."

"Oh come on. We're about the same size. And anything I have will fit you better than _his_ clothes", Harley said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, us girls have to look out for each other in this male dominated galaxy."

Harley ran back outside of the ship and grabbed her stuff, while Rey went and found BB-6. Sure enough, the little guy had a restraining bolt on him. Rey carefully pried it off, and woke him up. He started rolling around and trying to zap anything and everything.

"Woah, slow down little guy", said Shayne, coming into the cockpit where Rey and BB-6 were. "Sixer, I need you to scan the ship for the devises Javin sent his men to place. Then we're leaving before Javin changes his mind and decides to come down here and shoot me himself. If those devices caught anything of what happend, to put it like Harley, we'll be screwed."

The BB unit went rolling off, scanning every inch of the ship.

"Sixer?" said Rey with her eyes raised.

"Ah, just his nickname. He's more to me than just a droid. He's my friend", Shayne said shrugging.

"Shayne", Rey said hesitantly. "Ren knew you. And you knew him. Is there something I'm missing? Because if you're hiding something, I'll eventually find out."

He bit his lip. "Yeah, I knew him. It was a long time ago. I don't want to talk about it." He turned abruptly and ran into Harley.

"Oi, watch it!" she said, pushing past him. "I found some of my clothes that'll fit you Rey. Come try them on. Let Mr. Antisocial deal with everything. After all, it's his ship", she said pulling Rey out of the cockpit.

Harley led her to a back room that had bunks and lockers in it. "You're gonna have to bunk up with me while we're all on this ship together. Don't worry, I don't snore, and despite popular belief, I'm not a lesbian", Harley said, handing Rey the clothes.

"I never thought..." Rey started to say, but Harley waved her off.

"Nah, don't worry about it. It just my choice of work, plus guys like to say that to make themselves feel better that I can kick their ass in anything. Though I have to tell you. I guess the story started when I accidently kissed another girl. In my defense, I was incredibly drunk and I thought she was a dude. For crying out loud, she looked like a dude. Anyways, I guess that's how it started",she said, running her fingers through her hair.

Rey like Harley's hair. It was ginger-colored, with short, shaved sides, and several small random braids. Rey also like Harley herself. She wasn't usually quick to make friends, but over the past week she had made more friends than she had ever had in her whole life on Jakku.

She slipped into the clothes Harley had given her, while Harley stowed her gear away in one of the lockers.

"Almost a perfect fit", said Harley, giving her the look over with an approving eye. Rey was wearing tan cargo pants that tucked into her boots along with a grey camo-like long sleeve shirt. "You got a blaster to go with this awesome outfit?" she asked Rey.

Rey nodded. She still had the blaster than Han Solo had given her. Harley handed her a holster. "Use this whenever we're not on the ship. It's more comfortable than just sticking it on your belt."

"Thanks", Rey said. She felt comfortable around Harley, despite the whole 'bad girl' vibe that she gave off.

"Soooo, what's the story?" said Harley, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" said Rey, knowing exactly what Harley wanted to hear.

"Oh come on. Shayne, the most anti social person in the galaxy, has a girl and kriffing Kylo Ren on the _Rogue Shadow._ And you think that me, the closest thing he has to a friend, doesn't have questions?"

Rey shrugged. "He found us drifting in space", she said.

"You were drifting in space with Kylo Ren?"

"It's a long story."

* * *

Shayne had piloted them out into space and set the hyperdrive. It was night and everyone was asleep. Even BB-6 had powered down for awhile. He sighed.

 _What am I going to do?_ he wondered to himself.

He put his head in his hands and groaned. Why couldn't things just stayed the way they were meant to? Why couldn't he just stay out of this? Why did he always get involed, no did _other people_ get him involved? And kriffing Kylo Ren was awake.

 _Speaking of Ren,_ Shayne got up and exited the cockpit, walked to the utility closet, and unlocked the door. He nudged the slumped form of Ren with the toe of his boot. Nothing. He nudged him again, slightly harder. Still nothing. Shayne knelt down and shook Ren with all of his might. That did the trick. Ren's eyes snapped open and he tried to wrap his fingers around Shayne's neck. Shayne stood up out of reach. Ren tried to use the force to choke him, but nothing happened.

"What have you done to me, pirate?" Ren snarled.

"Just a simple force suppressing drug", said Shayne. "Don't worry, it will wear off eventually."

"I demand you release me and take me back to the First Order. I can arrange for your death to be a quick one."

"Yeah, sorry...not interested. I'd rather live, thank you."

Ren scowled. "What do you want then? Everyone wants something."

Shayne knelt down and sat back on his heels. "You know what I really _really_ want? I want you dead. I want you to die. I want to run **_both_** of my lightsabers through your worthless's body. That's what I really want."

"Then why don't you do it?" Ren sneered. "Or are you a coward like your father?"

Shayne's face hardened. "You're trying to bait me, huh? Trying to make me angry? I'm sorry Ren, but one of us knows how to control their emotions, and it's not you."

"If you would use your anger, you would be one of the most powerful people in history", said Ren.

"Is that a compliment?"

Ren shrugged."If you want to take it that way."

Shayne laughed. The sound was hollow, empty. "I'm so flattered. Yet you know, if I wasn't _so_ _powerful_ , I wouldn't have a bounty on my head the size of a planet. I have your First Order to thank for that."

Ren gave Shayne a superior look. "You're to dangerous to be kept alive."

"Are those Snoke's words, or yours?"

Ren lunged towards him. "Don't you disrespect the Supreme Leader. He is mighty and powerful. I have finished my trials. I'm to become his apprentice."

Shayne stood up. "Yeah, sure. If you ever get back to the First Order. Which I will make sure will not happpen. So have a good night in your closet, Ren. Oh and good luck appeasing the ship's ghost. It likes to haunt dreams." And with this cheerful fairwell, Shayne shut the door to the closet again and walked back to the training room. Having Ren aboard would require extra meditation to resist the urge to kill him.

* * *

Kylo shifted, trying to get comfortable in the closet. It was frustrating, not being able to use the force. He would enjoy putting Shayne in his place just as soon as the opportunity appeared. Might as well try to get some sleep.

But as much as he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. There was no good position to sleep in in this closet. Eventually he fell into a fitful sleep. But the rest he wanted didn't come with sleep. Instead, he sank into a series of dreams, none comforting. Most were disjointed, but one that he relived over and over was the dream of him killing his father. And it never made him feel powerful, like Snoke had said it would. Instead, it made him feel sick and weak. It made him feel like a monster. A monster who killed his own father.

Eventually, that dream faded into something new. But no, it wasn't new, he knew this dream. But wasn't a dream. It was a memory. Maybe the ghost really was messing with Ren's dreams, maybe recent events had triggered the flashback...

 _Ren was young. Maybe 12 or 13. Only he wasn't Kylo Ren. He was Ben Solo, son of Leia Organa and Han Solo. His uncle was the great Jedi, Luke Skywalker, and Ben was training under him, along with many other young Jedi trainees._

 _He saw a ship come flying towards the landing platform. It was unfamilerso he ran to tell Uncle Luke._

 _Bursting into his uncle's office, he came to a halt infront of Luke's desk._

 _"Uncle Luke, there's an unfamiler ship coming to land at the landing platform and I thought I would..."_

 _"It's alright Ben, said Luke smiling. "I'm expecting them. It's a friend of mine. He's stopping by for a short visit. Would you like to come with me to meet them?"_

 _"Sure", Ben said, shrugging._

 _He and Luke walked down, passing a few young trainees. Luke waved to them. Ben didn't. He and the other kids didn't get along very well._

 _When the reached the landing platform, Ben could see the ship more clearly. It wasn't like any other ship he had seen. Not that he thought it was interesting, but that he had never_ seen _a ship that was the same model as this one. He thought it might be custom._

 _The door slid open and a man and a teen walked down the ramp. The man was by no means young, but he didn't look aged. He greeted Luke with a hug and a thump on the back. Then he looked at Ben._

 _"And this must be Ben Solo. I heard Leia had a kid", he said to Luke._

 _"Yes", said Luke, "This is my nephew. Ben, this is Master Galen Marek Starkiller."_

 _Galen laughed. "Master? I think not. You and I view the Force very differently, old friend. You would not have me teach these Jedi youngsters if I was the last Force user left in the galaxy."_

 _Luke smiled. "That may be true, but it doesn't mean we are not still the best of friends, Galen. And", he said, glancing at the teen standing slightly behind Galen. "I assume you have been teaching your son your more_ unconventional _methods of the force?"_

 _Galen nodded. "He learns quickly. He is also an exceptional pilot. He got that from his mother of course."_

 _Luke sighed. "Yes, Juno was one of the finest pilots known in history I believe. She is missed." He turned to Ben. "Why don't you take Master Marek's son with you and show him around? You two are close in age I believe."_

 _Ben didn't want to spend time with some stranger, but he knew he couldn't disobey infront of his Uncle's friend. Besides, hadn't Master Marek mentioned his son was trained in the force? That was one thing Ben knew about. So he said, "Sure" and nodded to the other boy to follow him. They walked along in silence for a moment before Ben's curiosity got the better of him._

 _"What's your name?" he asked bluntly._

 _The other boy looked at him for a moment before answering._

 _"My name's Shayne", he said. "Shayne Eclipse-Starkiller."_

* * *

 **Well, some things were reveiled this chapter. Let me know what you think. Please and Thank You!**


	6. Searching

**Well hello there Peeps! It's been a little while. Jsyk, I alternate updating this and my other story. So now it's this story's turn.**

 **So what did you think about last chapter? Yes Rinter, Ren definatly deserved to be shoved in a closet. But don't worry, he'll get out soon enough ;)**

 **Lots of love, and btw, It was my birthday this week! So as a present, leave a comment. It would make my day! -WQ**

* * *

This was definatly not good...It had been almost a week, and no news about Ren. Not that Hux _really_ wanted him back. It was just that Snoke was getting impatient. That's why General Hux had gone to the Shadow Syndicate and pulled some strings with the director. He needed the best trackers out on the job, and fast.

Captain Phasma walked up behind him. "Nothing on Ren?", she said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

"Nothing", Hux snarled. "Nothing at all."

They were in one of the First Order's many secret bases. The constant silence about Ren was putting both he and the captain on edge.

Lieutenant Mitaka had the unfortunate task of having to approach them at that moment. "Sir", he said cautiously.

"Go away", Hux snapped at him. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"But sir..."

"Now", said Hux.

Lt. Mitaka fled, and swiftly.

Hux jumped up out of his chair and started pacing.

"It's only been a week Sir", said Phasma.

Hux waved his hand. "I know, I know. But else can I do?"

"Everyone's doing their best to find him sir. I'm sure he's on his way back right now."

* * *

If anything, Kylo Ren was far from going back. In fact, he was on his way in the direct opposite direction. Not by choice however. He was stuck in a closet, on a ship, with people he hated. Well, most people on this ship he hated. There was one on this ship who...well, he didn't know how to explain it.

He leaned his head back on the smooth wall of the closet. This was really getting him angry. How dare they lock a knight of Ren up in a closet? But when he really thought about it, he almost broke a smile. He was locked in a closet. By a guy he hated. The almost smile faded into anger.

From the cockpit, Shayne felt the simmering rage emitting from the storage closet. _He_ almost broke a smile. This was kinda funny actually. Though not as satisfiying as killing Ren, (That would have been ideal), Sticking him in a small closet eased the urge that Shayne was fighting to straight up kill Kylo right here and now.

Harley walked in, yawing. "Where do you keep the food?" she said in a sleep filled voice.

"Ask Six."

She raised an eye and look at him. "You ok? You don't seem ok."

"I'm fine", he lied.

"No you're not, so let's talk about it."

"What are you now, my therapist?"

"No, we need to talk about Ren."

Shayne groaned. "Not right now."

"Yes right now. We need to make a decision on what we're going to do with him."

"What's there to talk about?"

Harley rolled her eyes. "I'm not dealing with your crap this early in the morning. Are we going to return him to the First Order or not?"

Shayne buried his face in his hands. "I don't know", came his muffled answer.

"Look, I'm not an idiot. I know there's something between you two. I don't know what it is, but maybe, just _maybe,_ you could forget about your pride and just suck it up and finish the kriffing mission. A lot could depend on this, Shayne." Harley sat down in the co-pilot's chair and faced him. "You could be free and out from under the Syndicate, and I could have enough money to pay off my ship _and_ the rest of my contract. We wouldn't _have_ to work for Javin anymore."

"But on the other side, the First Order would have Kylo Ren back", Shayne countered.

"What does that matter to us? What has the _Republic_ ever done for us? Well, except screw us over." Harley said.

"There is no more Republic, remember? You _brother_ blew everything to ash. The only thing that's left is the Resistance. I'm taking Rey back to them. I _was_ planning on taking Ren with me. But now..."

"But now we have a chance to be free. Options like this don't come along everyday, Shayne."

"I know, I know. But..."

"There should be no buts about it. This is the chance of a lifetime, you idiot, and you want to just throw it away?"

Shayne shook his head. "There has got to be a way that we can get our money _and_ keep Ren."

Harley shook her head. "I'm not willing to risk it, and let this slip through our fingers. Rey's a great person, we should take her where she wants to go, but Ren, we need to turn in and get our money."

"But you don't understand, Harley", said Shaye, exasperated. "It doesn't work like that."

Harley looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"If Ren goes back to the First Order", Shayne said slowly. "He will hunt us down and kill us. We will have exchanged one problem for another."

"So we pick our poison", she said. "First Order, or the Syndicate _and_ the First Order."

"No, it's the First Order with Kylo Ren, or the First Order and the Syndicate, along with anyone else out there who wants my bounty", Shayne said fiercely.

Harley stopped and looked at him. "You have a bounty?" she said, looking at him like some kind of weird creature.

"Yeah, so?"

"The Syndicate takes care of all bounties placed on us."

Shayne gave a scoffing laugh. "Not mine, they don't."

"Why not?"

" 'cause the First Order placed it, and Javin doesn't cross them. He lets me run shipments for him because I'm good. I don't get caught."

Harley raised an eyebrow. "What did you do to the First Order? Does it have something to do with Ren?"

"Hell yeah, it does."

"What did you do Shayne?"

He turned his attention back to the ship's controls and said nothing.

"What did you do?"

He glared at the controls, but kept silent.

"Kriff you Eclipse. **_What did you do?_** "

He looked at her His expression had changed. He wasn't angrey. He looked lost, sad,...scared.

"I hid the girl", he whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter. It was just a filler. -WQ**


	7. Note

**So here's the deal peeps. I'm completly covered up in school, music, and work, but I still love writing. If you guys are still interested in this story, I'll see what I can do about revamping it. I'll edit the bugs out, make it easier to read and understand. BUT only if you followers are still interested. If not, I can put my time into something else. If you're still interested, comment or PM me. If enough people want to see this story back, I will.**

 **Thanks for any support you guys have given me in the past. 2016 was a really tough year for me, but I'm back on my feet again. Thanks for reading this hideously long note ;)**

 **-WQ**


End file.
